


Wish You Were Here (Love from Ever-Golden California)

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, I Ship It, Light Angst, Pining, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, extreme overuse of the word maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Agatha doesn't miss the drizzly grey of England, or Watford, or the fear of her life being in constant danger. She doesn't even miss Simon, or Baz, or Penelope. She doesn't miss magic.But she does miss Minty.





	Wish You Were Here (Love from Ever-Golden California)

Agatha loves the California sun, the beach, the lazy accents and skimpy clothing. She loves the food and the people and the sights and the smells. She loves Lucy and their balcony and her roommates. She loves the _Normal_.

She doesn't miss the drizzly grey of England, or Watford, or the fear of her life being in constant danger. She doesn't even miss Simon, or Baz, or Penelope. She doesn't miss magic.

But she does miss Minty.

What would Minty's pale, clear skin look like in America's buttery daylight? How would she look in one of Agatha's short, flowy sundresses with heeled gladiators and her dark hair all wavy? Would she like the tacos and burgers, the people and their way of talking, Lucy and Agatha's cozy flat?

Agatha wishes she could be here.

She wishes she could go back to Minty's house, back before the wars blew up her perfect life, or in a world where there _were_ no wars, no magic, just laughter. She wishes they could paint their nails together and eat popcorn and watch romcoms again.

Or maybe, she just wishes she could have hugged Minty one last time. She wishes they could have said goodbye before she left Europe, for good. She wishes she could have felt Minty's warm, strong arms around her, the smell of flowers and honey enveloping them, just for a final, flawless, bittersweet moment.

Maybe then Agatha would have done something she never realized she wanted to do until the opportunity was gone. Perhaps, she would have woven her hands through Minty's raven-silk hair, soft as a daydream slipping through her fingertips, and brush her lips against Minty's. Would Minty kiss back? Would she taste like orange blossoms or fresh baked bread on Agatha's tongue? Once, twice, three times, before pulling away and touching their foreheads together.

And it would be perfect. Maybe Agatha would whisper that she loved her, or maybe she would store the sugarlike words for a sunnier time. But she would ask Minty to come with her, to run away with her, off to sparkling California, to venture out into the frightening, but hopeful, unknown.

And _Minty_ would be perfect. They would fall in love with each other and bustling America, in between ocean sunrises and sticky ice cream cones. Minty would look like a dream, glorious in the summer heat, in short shorts and off-the-shoulder tops, lips painted soft pink, with a smile to rival the stars. Minty would be happy, and Agatha would be happy, and life would be good.

Agatha loves her life. She loves her routine and the landscape and how salt lingers in the air downtown. She loves the steadiness with which her days operate like a clock, she loves how far it feels from her old home, her magical roots. She loves it, she really does.

But she loves Minty, too.

And she misses Minty.

She wonders if Minty misses her.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Minty/Agatha in this world. Comments and kudos are loved and cherished forever!


End file.
